Ten Days in Paradise- Extra
by Kimberly Anne Potter
Summary: Era mais um dia de trabalho para Harry, até que recebe um telefonema que fará com que ele tenha de mudar todo o planeamento da sua semana.


**Ten Days in Paradise**

_Extra_

Era mais um dia de trabalho.

Claro que ele não podia dizer que era mais um dia monótono. Os dias no escritório nunca eram monótonos. Havia sempre algo para fazer. Porém, eram dias melancólicos.

Sobre a secretária estavam pilhas e pilhas de processos para analisar, o material de escrita, o computador portátil e uma moldura digital que, lentamente, mudava de fotografias. Nelas, aparecia sempre um loiro, acompanhado ou sozinho. Havia fotografias desse loiro em Paris, em Veneza, em Londres e em outros lugares do mundo.

Atrás dessa secretária estava sentado, numa cadeira, um moreno de olhos verdes que, com uns óculos de armação negra, lia um processo. A sua expressão mostrava concentração naquilo que fazia mas quem o conhecesse sabia que a sua expressão tinha algo de lúgubre.

Harry Potter não estava feliz. O motivo para isso é que não via o namorado há mais de duas semanas. Ele tivera que estudar alguns processos junto de Luna, sua parceira de trabalho e Draco estava envolvido num trabalho de medicina importante para a sua avaliação final de semestre e por isso o casal já não falava talvez á mais de sete dias. Simplesmente, não tinham tempo para isso.

Naquele momento, o telemóvel tocou dentro do bolso das calças de Harry. Olhou o número. Era Draco. Atendeu, sorrindo.

- Olá pequeno, eu já…

Porém foi interrompido por uma voz mais grave que a de Draco. Era Alexander.

- Harry, eu preciso de falar contigo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?- perguntou Harry, ficando alarmado.

- O Draco adoeceu então este fim-de-semana, ele não pode ir para L.A.- explicou Alexander.

- É grave?- perguntou Harry, preocupado com o namorado.

- Não, é apenas uma gripe.- disse Alexander.- Só que a febre ainda não desceu e eu acho que ele não vai estar melhor a tempo da viagem.

- Eu vou já para aí.- disse Harry.

- Não é necessário e depois…- o moreno não deixou o outro dizer mais uma palavra pois desligou a chamada. Levantou-se e saiu do escritório.

No átrio, estava Camille e Jeremy sentados nas suas secretárias, enquanto Luna estava em pé a dar algumas instruções a Camille.

- Jeremy, reserva-me um bilhete de avião para Washington.- disse Harry para o assistente.- Quero um voo que ainda lá chegue hoje e o mais rápido possível.

- Mas, Harry...

- Luna, você dá conta de tudo sozinha amanhã? - Harry perguntou interrompendo a conversa das duas e não ligando para o outro homem. - Já está tudo certo e o Jeremy sabe onde está os documentos que deixei pronto... É só assinar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Luna perguntou aproximando-se do amigo.

- Draco está doente. - Respondeu passando as mãos pelo cabelo. - Jen?

- O voo sai daqui três hor...

- Não tem mais cedo? - Harry perguntou fazendo careta.

- Tem um que sai em 40 minutos, mas você não gosta da com...

- É esse! - Harry exclamou começando a tirar a corrente que usava. - Quero que cuide disso aqui com muito cuidado. - Falou entregando a corrente para o homem. - Você pode guardar lá em casa, se quiser...

Jen levantou uma sobrancelha desligando o aparelho encarando o chefe.

- O que deu em você? - Perguntou intrigado.

- Meu namorado está doente do outro lado do pais e tenho que ficar aqui tranquilamente? - Harry rebateu a pergunta encarando-o.

- Não, mas em 40 minutos você não pode ir até sua casa, fazer uma mala e chegar ao aeroporto antes do fim de embarque.

- Tenho algumas peças de roupa com Draco. - Comentou dando ombros. - O que não tiver, dá para ser comprado. - Terminou sorrindo.

- Desculpe, senhor posso comprar o que quero... - Jeremy falou brincando encarando o amigo que parecia perdido em seus pensamentos. - Agora não deveria já estar indo ao aeroporto?

- Aeroporto? - Harry perguntou se assustando um pouco, mas se recuperou rapidamente. - Isso, certo, certo. Até semana que vem.

- **HD** -

Harry estava olhando para fora do táxi já alguns minutos e estava a ponto de xingar o motorista pela demora.

Quando chegara ao aeroporto, a embarque já estava quase terminando e por um tris conseguiu pegar o avião. Assim que entrou na aeronave, lembrou-se imediatamente do porque detestava aquela agência Não que ele fosse muito exigente, mas as poltronas eram ruins, os serviços péssimos e teria que aguentá-los por algumas horas... Aguentara aquilo por Draco, porque se não teria dado meia volta e esperado pelo próximo voo.

Assim que o táxi parou em frente ao apartamento em que o loiro morava, ele jogou algumas notas para o motorista sem se importar se tinha dado bem mais do que o costume e já saltou do carro quase correndo em direcção ao elevador onde conseguiu se recompor para não parecer tão desesperado - embora estivesse - quando encontrasse com o namorado.

Tocou a campainha uma vez, mas não esperou alguém responder e já foi pegando a chave reserva escondida num vaso de flor próximo a porta para entrar.

Não encontrou ninguém enquanto caminhava em direcção ao quarto do loiro e, foi ali que viu Alexandre prestes a entrar no quarto de Draco carregando uma sopa quente com alguns pedaços de pão ao lado.

- Posso? - Harry perguntou assustando o loiro que derrubou um pouco da sopa no suporte que carregava.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Alex perguntou também parando onde estava.

- Você não esperava que eu ficasse lá sabendo que o loirinho está doente, né... - Harry espondeu pegando a comida.

- É só uma gripe. - Comentou fazendo uma careta indignado.

- Quem se importa. - Harry disse dando ombros enquanto abria a porta e entrava.

- Oi, meu loirinho manhoso. - Falou entrando no quarto, se esquecendo do outro do lado de fora do quarto que olhava para Harry como se este fosse louco, mas era compreensível.

- Harry?- perguntou Draco, enquanto se levantava do amontoado de cobertores que tinha em sua volta. Assim que o loiro viu o namorado arregalou os olhos e levantou a mão como se fizesse sinal para o moreno parar.- Não dês mais um passo! Não te quero doente também…E, afinal, o que é que tu estás a fazer aqui? Não devias estar a trabalhar?

Embora o loiro parecesse zangado, a verdade é que ninguém acreditaria nele. Os seus cabelos loiros estavam desgrenhados, a voz parecia alterada pela doença e tanto os olhos como a ponta do nariz estavam vermelhos.

- Você está doente. - Harry falou indignado. - Porque todo mundo tem que ficar espantado só porque eu quero vir ficar contigo?

Depois sorriu e se aproximou do namorado sem se importar com o que ele havia dito.

- Agora, pode tratar de deitar nessa cama logo e comer toda essa sopa. - Harry pediu em tom de ordem. - Nem pense. Já para cama! - Exclamou quando viu que iria reclamar.

Draco olhou, exasperado, para o namorado. Depois, voltou a cobrir-se com os cobertores e recostou-se contra algumas almofadas de modo a ficar sentado na cama.

- Alex!- chamou Draco e o outro loiro atendeu ao chamado, visto que apareceu. Draco apontou para Harry.- Tu tens alguma coisa a ver com isto?

- Talvez…- respondeu o loiro.- Ora, tu pediste para o avisar.

- Eu pedi para ligares a dizer que eu não ia para Los Angels esta semana. Não disse para lhe dares um relatório específico do meu estado de saúde.- disse Draco.- Eu não estava tão delirante quanto isso, quando te pedi para fazeres isso.

- Mas ainda bem que eu disse porque alguém tem que te vigiar, enquanto eu vou para as aulas.- disse Alexander.- Não te vá dar na ideia de saíres novamente quando estiver a chover como se não houvesse amanha.

- Tu sabes…

- Bem, eu tenho de ir…- disse Alexander.- Adeus, meninos. Portem-se bem…

- Peste…- ainda disse Draco, antes de Alex bater com a porta.

- Vou fingir que não me ofendi com o que acabou de dizer. - Harry falou já sentado ao lado do namorado. - Afinal, eu não voei do outro lado do país para ver que não sou querido aqui. - terminou fazendo manha, mas colocando a sopa em cima do colo do outro. - Trate de comer tudo isso, pelo menos.

- Não é que eu não goste de te ter aqui ao pé de mim.- disse Draco.- Mas eu não queria que tu adoeces também e não te queria preocupar. Tu já tens tanto em que pensar...eu não queria interferir com o teu trabalho nem incomodar.

- Você sabe... _Juntos na riqueza e na pobreza, na saude e na doença_. - Harry falou sorrindo. - Na beleza e na _sua_ feiura, porque, como sabe, não posso ficar feio. - Terminou brincando com o loiro.

- Haha, engraçadinho…- disse Draco, enquanto comia a sopa, e pareceu lembrar-se de uma coisa.- Vais ter de dormir no sofá…não te importas?

- Vou me sentir triste, solitário e friolento, - Harry começou indicando que o loiro deveria comer mais do alimento. - Mas vou sobreviver. Onde está o Tomy? - Perguntou achando estranho o cachorrinho não ter aparecido.

- Eu preferia mil vezes que tu estivesse a dormir comigo mas eu não quero que fiques no meu estado.- disse Draco.- O Tomy, está na sua cestinha, na sala. Deve estar a dormir.

- Acho que passei tão depressa que nem o vi lá na cesta. - Comentou rindo. - Que horas vai ter que tomar o remédio? - Harry perguntou tirando a franja da frente da testa beijando o local com carinho.

- Daqui a meia-hora.- respondeu o loiro, olhando para o despertador em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.- E, amor, eu peço imensa desculpa por ter estragado o nosso fim-de-semana.

- Não foi sua culpa. - Harry respondeu deitando a cabeça do loiro em seu ombro. - Não se preocupe com isso. Pelo menos eu vou poder estar um pouquinho contigo. Estava morrendo de saudades já.

Draco sorriu.

- Eu também tinha saudades tuas.

- Sua reação mais cedo mostra o contrário. - Disse brincando apertando um pouco o braço no loiro. - Espero que melhore logo, estou com muita vontade de te dar um beijo de verdade...

- Não é que eu não goste de te ter ao pé de mim.- disse Draco.- Não queria era te incomodar enquanto estavas a trabalhar. Eu lembro-me que quando estivemos juntos tu disseste que estavas com uns casos importantes em mãos. Então, eu não quis te perturbar mas o Alex tinha de dizer que eu estava doente...

- A Luna consegue dar conta do que ficou faltando. - Harry comentou. - Não se preocupe com meus problemas. Agora, tem algum filme bom aqui ou só aqueles chatos que você gosta? - Perguntou inocentemente.

- Vai ver no armário da sala.- disse respondeu Draco.- O Jason trouxe mais.

Harry sorriu e beijou a testa do loiro antes de se levantar e ir buscar algum filme para verem. Junto, trouxe Tomy que ainda balançava o rabo animado brincando com o moreno.

- Olha só quem acordou... - Harry comentou para o loiro antes de colocar o filme e ir sentar novamente ao lado do namorado.

Ficaram daquela maneira conversando, rindo e vendo o filme, enquanto distraidamente o moreno afagava com cuidado a cabeça de Draco que estava apoiada em seu ombro.

Assim, rapidamente a tarde se passou e a certa altura, Tomy libertou-se dos braços de Draco, onde estava aninhado, para correr para fora do quarto.

- Alguém chegou.- disse o loiro.

Apenas para confirmar as palavras do loiro, naquele momento ouviu-se o som de uma porta a fechar-se e uma voz feminina anunciou que tinha chegado. Pouco depois, a figura de Marie apareceu á porta do quarto.

- Olá Draco…- vinha a dizer mas parou ao deparar-se com Harry, sentado, ao lado do loiro.- Oh, o pedaço de mau caminho está cá! Olá Harry.

Harry sorriu e acenou em sinal de reconhecimento enquanto Draco olhava a amiga e dizia:

- O pedaço de mau caminho tem dono. Cuidado com a língua.

Marie fez um gesto com a mão de descanso que significava que não queria saber de nada.

- Pois.- disse ela e em seguida ergueu um ramo de rosas brancas e vermelhas.- Isto é para ti. A Elionor manda-te as melhoras.

- Ela mandou-me rosas?- perguntou Draco.

- Com desejos de melhoras.- disse Marie, enquanto pousava o ramo na cama de Draco e se sentava em cima da mesma.- Se queres a minha opinião, eu acho que ela está demasiado desejosa para te ver...Bem…que queres que faça com as flores?

- Deita-as fora.- disse Draco, após pensar um pouco.- E se a voltares a ver diz-lhe que eu não estou interessado. Fazes isso?

- Faço, loiro.- disse Marie, enquanto se levantava e pegava no arranjo floral para sair do quarto.- Mas não acho que será desta que ela vai desistir.

- Por algum acaso eu deveria saber de algo que não estou sabendo? - Harry perguntou curioso e levemente enciumado.

- A Elionor é uma colega de faculdade da Marie e houve um dia em que eu fui buscar a Marie e ela estava junto dela.- explicou Draco.- Acho que ela ficou interessada em mim e tem tentado chamar-me a atenção mas eu nem ligo…Ciúmes, amor? Eu só tenho olhos para ti, tu sabes disso. E depois, não havia maneira alguma de eu te trocar por uma rapariga.

- Você é meu loirinho-totoso. - Harry falou apertando a cintura do loiro. - Não gosto de ver os outros querendo colocar suas garras imundas em ti.

- Eu seria incapaz de te trocar ou trair.- disse Draco, fazendo uma careta.- Principalmente com uma rapariga.

- Vai que você quer experimentar. - Harry falou fazendo careta. - Não quero ser trocado por uma lambisgóia-feia e metida a enxerida...

- Querido, acredita, se existe algo que não quero experimentar é isso.- disse Draco.- E depois, já te tenho, porque haveria eu de querer trocar-te?

- Assim eu ganho mais, se isso é possível. - Harry comentou e beijou a ponta vermelha do nariz do loiro. - Te amo, viu, gatinho.

O momento foi cortado pois o barulho da porta da entrada a fechar soou. Desta vez, muitas vozes anunciaram que tinham chegado.

- Oh, acabou a nossa paz.- disse Draco, enquanto se levantava e vestia o robe.- Vamos, amor, daqui a pouco a Gwen quer vir trocar os meus lençóis.

- Mas você precisa descansar. - o moreno choramingou olhando para o namorado. - Quer continuar _dodói_ é?

- Amor, nós vamos para a sala eu descanso no sofá.- disse Draco, enquanto se calçava.- Eles não me deixam fazer nada e então vamos para a sala e deixar que a Gwen venha dar um jeito ao quarto.

Harry apenas sorriu e abraçou a cintura do namorado enquanto seguindo em direção a sala encontrando os novos amigos conversando animados ali.

- Boa noite a todos. - Harry desejou interrompendo a conversa.

Todos olharam para o casal mas foi Alyson a primeira a reagir.

- Harry! Estás cá!- disse a ruiva enquanto corria em direcção ao moreno e o abraçava.- Bem-vindo mais uma vez.

- Hey, companheiro. Se bem-vindo.- disse Jason, dando uma leve palmada no ombro do moreno de olhos verdes.

- Olá, Harry!- disse Gwen, depositando um beijo na bochecha de Harry.

Entretanto, Alexander veio ajudar Draco, que se tinha afastado do namorado, a deitar-se no sofá. Marie estava encostada ás costas do sofá e ajudava Draco no processo de se cobrir com uma manta de lã grossa e um cobertor.

- Vocês já não acham que estão a exagerar?- perguntou o loiro.- Eu apenas tenho gripe.

- Sim, e só esta manhã a febre desceu.- respondeu Alexander.

- E depois, tu adoras ser mimado.- acrescentou Marie.- Estás a adorar isto! Especialmente agora, que o pedaço de mau caminho chegou. Porém, tenho que lhe dar algum crédito. Ele largou tudo para vir cuidar de ti. Isso é muito romântico.

- Ele que não te oiça dizer isso.- disse Draco.

- Viu só... - Harry falou sentado no braço do sofá cutucando o loiro. - Seus amigos tem mais consideração que você por eu estar aqui... Você só ficou preocupado com o meu trabalho e nada mais. - Terminou fazendo biquinho triste.

- Harry, eu apenas não queria que tu ficasses doente.- disse Draco.- E depois eu não quero monopolizar o teu tempo. Tu tens outras responsabilidades.

- Deixa de ser nobre.- disse Alexander, enquanto se levantava.- Todos nós sabemos que tu estás a adorar que o Harry esteja aqui.

- Eu não…- tentou Draco.

- Não escondas, querido.- disse o outro loiro.- Eu ouvi todas as palavras que tu disseste durante os delírios da febre.

- E todos nós vimos como te andavas a arrastar pela casa porque tinhas saudades do nosso Harry aqui.- disse Alyson, abraçando o moreno referido.

- Vou fazer o jantar.- anunciou Jason.- Canja para o Draco e para nós todos haverá hambúrguer, batatas fritas e salada. Para sobremesa, ainda há ali bolo de chocolate. Harry, eu sei os gostos do pessoal mas não sei os teus. Parece-te bem o jantar?

- Tirando a salada, está tudo perfeito. - Harry falou rindo. - Quer ajuda?

- Não precisas de te incomodar.- disse Jason.

- Sim, tu ficas a cuidar do nosso loirinho que nós tratamos do jantar.- disse Alyson e em seguida desprendeu-se de Harry para acompanhar Jason para a cozinha.

- Eu vou então mudar os lençóis e dar um jeito ao quarto.- disse Gwen.

- Eu ajudo.- disse Marie.

Ambas saíram da sala deixando Draco, Harry e Alexander para trás. Então, Draco, levantou-se e puxou o corpo do namorado para o sofá e conseguiu que uma das pernas do namorado ficasse, esticada, no sofá e a outra ficasse fora do sofá, flectida. O loiro voltou a deitar-se mas desta vez, entre as pernas de Harry e apoiou a cabeça no peito do moreno. Voltou a cobrir-se e olhou para Alexander que, ao ver o olhar do amigo, lhe estendeu o comando da televisão e se levantou logo a seguida.

- Vou passear o Tomy.- disse o loiro.- Portem-se bem crianças.

- Eu vi esse olhar... - Harry comentou indiferente olhando para a TV tranquilamente.

- Era para veres, querido.- disse Alexander antes de ir á procura de Tomy para o levar a passear.

- É incrível como vocês os dois se dão bem.- disse Draco.- Quem olhar para vocês agora nem dizia que, no começo, vocês tinham ciúmes um do outro.

- Mas quem falou que eu ainda não tenho? - Harry perguntou indignado.

- Querido, responde-me a uma pergunta.- disse Draco.- Se eu ficasse terrivelmente doente- até pior do que estou- e tu estivesses em Los Angels e não pudesses atravessar o país inteiro quem tu preferias que cuidasse de mim entre, é claro, o meu círculo de amigos?

- Isso não vem ao caso. - Harry comentou apertando o abraço no namorado.

- Mas eu quero saber…- disse Draco.- Responde á questão, Harry.

- Seus pais. - Respondeu dando ombros. - Eles também estão no seu círculos de amigos, não estão?

- Sim, mas digamos que eles estão numa viagem de negócios.- disse o loiro.- Quem seria nesse caso?

- Não irei responder isso. - Harry falou fazendo corando levemente enquanto fazia uma careta desgostoso. - E nada do que possa fazer agora irá me fazer mudar de ideia.

Draco riu e levantou a cabeça para encarar o namorado.

- Não precisas de responder. Eu sei que gostas dele e que ele é das poucas pessoas em que tu confiarias para cuidar de mim na tua ausência.

Harry virou a cara para a televisão como se estivesse bravo, mas não conseguiu esconder um sorriso. Seu namorado o conhecia muito bem.

- O teu segredo está guardado, não te preocupes.- disse Draco.- E…Harry?

- Sim?

- Eu continuo a preferir que sejas tu a cuidar de mim, mesmo que isso implique que tu fiques doente e que eu monopolize o teu tempo.

- Não vou ficar doente e você não está monopolizando meu tempo. - Harry falou despreocupado. - Adoro ficar contigo.

- Fazemos assim: se tu ficares doente, depois estás á vontade para monopolizar o meu tempo. O que achas?

- Quer dizer que eu vou monopolizar seu tempo? - Perguntou o moreno se fingindo de ofendido. - E eu pensando que ia ter um médico todo contente cuidado de mim 24 horas por dia.

- Hey! Não tem graça quando não te posso beijar.- disse Draco.- E depois, quem gosta de ter alguém que ama numa cama a padecer de alguma coisa? Eu não.

Harry riu e beijou a bochecha do namorado antes de murmurar em seu ouvido:

- Eu ainda vou te beijar direito desse jeito que você está, se não melhorar logo.

- Eu sou capaz de não me opor a isso.

- Sério? - Harry perguntou animado. - Promete não tossir na minha cara ou "catarrar" na minha boca?

- Até parece!- exclamou Draco, ofendido.

- Então vem cá me dar um beijinho... - Harry falou se inclinando sobre o namorado.

Draco não resistiu e deixou que o namorado o beijasse. Sabia que aquilo era a certeza de que Harry iria ficar doente mas não se importou. Ele estaria lá, mais do que contente, para cuidar do namorado.

- Eu amo-te.- disse quando se separaram.

- Também te amo. - Harry falou sorrindo. - Senti muito sua falta nesses últimos dias.

- Eu também senti muito a tua falta.- disse o loiro.

- Não vejo a hora do dia chegar em que não temos que ficar tanto tempo separados. - Harry murmurou beijando rapidamente o namorado. - Eu te quero tanto...

Foram interrompidos por um barulho vindo da porta da entrada. Pouco depois, Tomy veio a latir de alegria em direcção ao casal deitado no sofá.

- Olá, amor.- disse Draco pegando nele.

- Olá crianças.- disse Alexander enquanto entrava na sala. Estava a tirar o cachecol e as luvas.- Portaram-se bem?

- Por que tem sempre um chato para atrapalhar nossos momentos? - Harry perguntou indignado fazendo os outros dois rirem.- Incrível!

- Porque alguém tem que vos manter quietos.- respondeu Alexander, sentando-se num dos sofás.

- Vai ficar de vela mesmo? - Harry perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Algum problema?- perguntou Alexander.

- Todos! - Respondeu emburrado. - Agora não posso agarrar esse loirinho. Não gosto de chamar a atenção... - Murmurou por final fazendo careta.

Draco apenas sorria no meio daqueles dois.

- Ora, eu não te mandei vir ou mandei?- perguntou Alex.- Se não gostas arranja um quarto.

- Pra você roubar o meu namorado de mim? - Harry perguntou abraçando o loiro protetor. - Nã-na-ni-na-não! Não vou deixá-lo aqui desprotegido para as suas investidas enquanto ele estiver fraquinho...

- Hey…eu sei cuidar de mim!- disse Draco, parecendo ofendido.

- Sim…- disse Alexander.- Nota-se que sabes cuidar de ti…

A sua frase, porém, foi interrompida pois Draco mandou-lhe uma almofada para a cara e em seguida voltou a aconchegar-se no corpo do namorado.

Harry bufou e virou a cara para TV, tentando não se importar com aquele sorriso que Alex tinha no rosto.

O silêncio caiu sobre os três durante algum tempo. Porém, este foi quebrado por Alyson que veio anunciar que o jantar estava pronto. Então, Alex levantou-se e foi chamar Marie e Gwen, que ainda estavam no quarto dos rapazes. Já Draco endireitou-se e deixou que o namorado se levantasse para se levantar também e ambos seguirem para a cozinha. Nela, a mesa de madeira no meio já estava posta e todos se sentaram nos seus devidos lugares.

Draco olhou para todos e acabou por dizer:

- Isto já se torna impossível, assim. Vocês comem tudo o que vos apetece e eu tenho que comer sopa.

- Hei, és tu que tens a mania da comida saudável.- disse Marie.- Então tu comes comida saudável…

- Mas eu estou doente.- disse Draco.

- E depois?- perguntou Jason.

- Não sei…- disse Draco, cortante.- Um pouco de simpatia e solidariedade não vos fazia mal.

- Ora, é para isso que servem os namorados, não os amigos.- picou Alexander.

- O que isso deveria significar? - Harry perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Significa que tu deverias ser solidário com o teu namorado e devias comer sopa.- respondeu Alexander.

- Não vejo motivo para não fazer isso. - Harry falou dando ombros. - Além disso, posso ganhar uns pontinhos extras. - E piscou para o loiro.

- Ai sim?- perguntou Alexander.- Vamos então. Prova que consegues.

- É só sopa. - Harry respondeu indignado. - Não é como se fosse algum verme esquisito cozido lá da ásia. - Harry respondeu puxando o prato do namorado para mais perto começando a comer. - Está muito bom. Acho que todos deveriam experimentar.

Draco sorriu e depositou um pequeno beijo na bochecha de Harry. Em seguida, puxou o seu prato para si.

- Obrigado, amor, mas não é necessário.- disse o loiro.- Eu sei que tu preferes o hambúrguer. Eu apenas estava a brincar.

- Espero que lembre disso quando pensar em me deixar. - Terminou brincando com o namorado.

- Eu nunca te vou deixar.- disse Draco.- Tu és meu.

- Olha a injustiça!- exclamou Alyson.- Assim não é justo Draco. Tu sempre fazes a mesma fita para comer e nós temos de ser solidários. Mas se for o Harry, aí, já é uma história diferente. É incrível como tu sempre lhe fazes as vontades.

- É meu namorado, Aly.- disse Draco.- Querida, se eu não lhe fizesse as vontades, aí é que haveria algo de errado.

- Bem, nesta eu tenho de concordar com o Draco.- disse Alexander.

- Invejosa. - Harry comentou ao acaso, sorrindo para a amiga.

Alyson olhou feio para o moreno mas nada disse.

- Agora que estabelecemos quem aqui é o preferido do Draco, alguém me pode dizer quem é que vai arrumar a cozinha?- perguntou Jason.

- Escutei o Alex falando que ia. - Harry falou inocentemente. - Eu tenho que levar esse loirinho aqui tomar banho...

- Eu não preciso de ajuda para tomar banho.- disse Draco.

- E quem falou que você iria tomar banho? - Perguntou sorrindo maroto.

Draco sorriu e beijou o namorado de leve.

- Oh, arranjem um quarto.- disse Marie.

- Depois do banho... - Rebateu animado.

- Eu tenho um namorado fantástico.- disse Draco.

- Que bom para ti.- disse Gwen.

- Não sejas invejosa.- disse Draco.- Aliás, nenhum de vocês seja invejoso, eu continuo a gostar de todos vocês.

Harry sorriu e puxou o loiro um pouco mais para perto apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do namorado.

- E o maldito gosta de ser prioridade ainda por cima.- picou Jason.

- Quem não gosta de ser prioridade para o Draco. Ele faz as vontade todas.

- Vai deixar eles falarem assim da gente, loirinho? - Harry perguntou suspirando. - De você, principalmente?

- São vozes invejosas que não conseguem ultrapassar o facto de eu gostar mais de ti do que deles.- disse Draco.- Deixa-os falar. Eu não me importo.

- Ouviu isso Alex? - Harry falou endireitando o corpo rapidamente sorrindo animado. - Ele gosta mais de mim do que de você. Chupa essa!

- Ele sempre gostou mais de ti.- disse Alexander.- Vai-se lá saber porque. Tu não és assim tão especial.

- Embora sejas um pedaço de tentação.- disse Marie.

- Marie!- avisou Draco.- Quieta! O pedaço de tentação tem dono.

Harry riu e se levantou.

- Vamos indo tomar banho, loirinho. - Começou esperando o loiro se levantar. - Depois vamos para o quarto, tá, Marie.

- Ok, Harry, eu vou lá ter depois.- disse Marie.

- Marie! Quieta!- disse Draco enquanto se levantava e seguia o namorado.

Embora tivesse tentado, o moreno não conseguiu segurar a sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto. Gostava do jeito possessivo de Draco e das brincadeiras com os novos amigos.

- Tu até que gostas deles, mesmo com todas as provocações, não é?- perguntou Draco, enquanto seguia Harry para dentro da casa-de-banho.

- Eles são divertidos. - Harry falou já sem roupa, ligando o chuveiro. - Você vem?

- Vou sim.- dissr Draco, acabando de se despir e entrar no chuveiro.- E nem te perguntei, como estão os teus amigos? O Dylan sente saudades do Jason?

- Ele está impossível! - Harry falou rindo começando a esfregar o corpo do loiro com a bucha. - É Jason para cá, Jason para lá... Já estou começando a detestar essa sua ideia de os juntar, viu. A maluquice do Dylan parece que aumentou, sabia?

- Bem, o Jason tem os seus dias. Há dias em que não quer saber e depois há dias em que só fala no Dylan.- disse Draco.- Bem, olha o lado positivo, acabaram as propostas indecentes que me envolviam.

- Alguma coisa positiva tinha que acontecer, não é mesmo?

- Claro que sim...- disse Draco, enquanto esfregava os cabelos de Harry com o shampoo.- Eu amo-te, sabias? Muito mesmo.

- Menos do que eu te amo. - Falou sorrindo. - Acho que a canseira da viagem chegou... - Harry murmurou aproveitando a massagem do loiro em seus cabelos com os olhos fechados.

- Humm...será melhor ires descansar não?- perguntou Draco.- E esquece a ideia maluca do sofá. Eu quero-te ao pé de mim. Pode ser assim?

- Eu não faria diferente de todo o jeito. - Harry respondeu tombando a cabeça olhando fixadamente para o namorado. - Não mesmo.

Draco sorriu e abraçando o namorado, beijou-o profundamente.

Pouco tempo depois, o moreno afastou seu corpo do outro um pouco ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Draco... - Começou inseguro.

- Sim?

- Se você fizer isso de novo, não conseguirei me controlar. - Murmurou mordendo os lábios. - Você está dodói. Não está em condições de... Você sabe o que.

- Eu sei que não mas já passou tanto tempo desde a última vez...- disse Draco.- Mas tu tens razão. Está é na hora de tirar a espuma e depois ir descansar.

- Por que você tinha que ser tão viciante? - Harry perguntou começando a se enxugar rapidamente. - Hein, gatinho?

- Eu não sei.- respondeu Draco, imitando os gestos de Harry.

Quando já estavam enxutos e ambos vestidos com as roupas intimas e as calças dos pijamas, Draco fez o namorado sentar-se num banco branco para lhe enxugar o cabelo. Era uma actividade que se tinha tornado habito, depois de quase um ano e meio de namoro.

- Acho que temos que sair logo. - Harry comentou cheirando o pescoço do namorado. – Logo, o bando vai começar a bater na porta...

- Eu sei.- disse Draco, tirando a toalha dos cabelos de Harry e atira-la para um cesto. Depois vestiu a parte de cima do seu pijama.- Visto que eu estou doente, não me queres levar ao colo para o quarto? Por favor...

- Você não parecia doente alguns minutos atrás no chuveiro. - Harry falou sorrindo maroto.

Sem conseguir resistir ao olhar pedinte do namorado, Harry acabou fazendo a vontade do namorado e logo, os dois já estavam no quarto conversando tranquilamente com Draco embaixo de uma coberta aconchegado no moreno que já estava com os olhos fechados.

- Harry?

- Hum...

- Boa noite, meu amor. E...obrigado por estares aqui.

- Boa noite, loirinho. - Harry falou beijando a testa do amado. - Não precisa agradecer. Estou onde deveria estar.

**- HD -**

Os dias seguintes ao dia da chegada de Harry a Washigton foram dias positivos visto que Draco recuperava cada vez mais. Assim, apenas foram necessários alguns dias para que o loiro já não apresentasse o nariz vermelho nem andasse a tossir e a espirrar a toda a hora. Harry aproveitou-se da situação de Draco estar melhor mas precisar de mais algum tempo, porque poderia haver uma recaída, para estar mais alguns dias ao lado do namorado. Porém, um dia Harry teria de voltar para o emprego. Então, no último dia ficou decidido que o casal iria almoçar fora e passear um pouco pela cidade.

O relógio marcava as três horas da tarde e Draco e Harry encontravam-se no campus da Universidade de Draco. O loiro queria mostrar tudo ao namorado, desde os espaços livres até as salas de aula.

- Você realmente gosta daqui, não é? - Harry perguntou sorrindo diante da animação do loiro.

- No inicio, para dizer a verdade, detestava. Por tudo o que tinha acontecido, sabes?- respondeu o loiro.- Mas aprendi a gostar e agora adoro. É como estar em casa, quando estou aqui, se bem que prefiro quando estou ao pé de ti.

- Que bom que sente assim. - Falou olhando em volta. - É bom gostar de onde se estuda.

Draco ia para dizer alguma coisa quando uma voz feminina o interrompeu:

- Draco?

Ambos se viraram e deram com uma rapariga de tez morena, de olhos verdes e cabelos loiros. Era elegante e seria o tipo de mulher que Aaron designava como "tão boa que até é irresistível a um gay convicto".

- Olá, Elionor.- cumprimentou Draco, educado.

- Oh que bom que já estás melhor!- disse ela, aproximando-se do casal.- Eu fiquei preocupada contigo. Recebeste as minhas rosas?

- Foi apenas uma gripe.- disse Draco. Havia algo no seu tom de voz que Harry indetificou como frieza mas isso não parecia demover a rapariga.- Obrigado pelas flores.

- Oh, de nada.- disse ela e em seguida pareceu notar a presença de Harry.- Oh, estás a mostrar a universidade ao teu irmão mais velho? Isso é tão fofo!

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso. _Irmão mais velho?_

Porém, Harry já fervia em raiva porque a rapariga estava demasiado inclinada sobre o _seu_ namorado e com um olhar sedutor. Quem era aquela vadia para olhar para o seu loiro? E ainda por cima o confundia como sendo irmão de Draco!

- Eu não sou tão mais velho assim. - Harry falou puxando o namorado para mais perto abraçando a cintura do mesmo possessivamente. - Pena você não poder dizer o mesmo, não é?

- Como? Eu tenho a idade do Draco.- disse a rapariga e em seguida voltou a olhar para Draco.- O teu irmão é um pouco possessivo não?

- Ele não é...- tentou Draco mas foi interrompido por Elionor.

- Não admira que estejas sempre a recusar os meus convites para sair.

- Eu...

- E depois, não admira que andes sempre de um lado para o outro, aos fins de semana.- continuou a rapariga e depois virou-se para Harry.- Você poderia dar mais espaço ao pobre do rapaz. Ele apenas tem vida dentro destas paredes e o universos dele é concetrado á sua volta. Tem de deixar o rapaz respirar e viver a vida, encontrar uma namorada ou algo do género.

- Mas ele já...

- Oh, eu sei, acredite, os nossos irmãos são as coisas mais importantes para nós, mesmo que não queiramos admitir mas eles precisam de ganhar asas.- Elionor continuava a insistir ao mesmo tempo que a fúria de Harry aumentava.- Agora, se você desse licença, eu e o seu irmão gostaríamos de sair juntos e ver no que isto dá. Poderá até ter uma boa surpresa já que assim que começar eu não pretendo largar este loirinho. Ele é ouro puro e, quem sabe, eu não poderei casar-me com ele e aí seriamos todos uma família. O que é que acha?

- Eu acho que você não vai... - E foi interrompido mais uma vez pela mulher.

- Poderíamos formar uma família feliz. Estou ansiosa por conhecer os vossos pais. Eles devem ser pessoas fantásticas. E depois haveria aqueles fins de semana em família e os jantares e almoços em dias especiais. E depois com os miúdos. Tão lindos que eles seriam... Oh, você precisa de deixar o seu irmão mais novo viver um pouco e vir num encontro comigo. Ele será muito mais feliz.

- Pará de dizer besteiras! - Harry exclamou indignado.

Sem pensar direito, ele puxou o namorado para um beijo cheio de paixão e desejo. Logo, os dois estavam tão entretidos no beijo que não conseguiram notar a cara de espanto e nojo da mulher. Quando sentiram que precisavam respirar, se afastaram um pouco, sorrindo.

- E só para constar, _meu_ _namorado_ é um pouco mais velho do que eu.

Draco sorriu perante a cara de admiração da rapariga.

- Eu tentei avisar.- sussurrou o loiro.

Elionor não disse mais nada. Apenas voltou as costas aos dois e caminhou pelo pavimento. Pela linguagem corporal parecia que ela estava chocada mas também ofendida.

- Bem, menos um problema.- disse Draco.

- Posso não ter vindo num cavalo branco, - Harry começou brincando. - mas pelo menos acabei com a bruxa-bitch má.

- E fizeste tu muito bem.- disse Draco sorrindo e beijando o namorado logo de seguida.

- Quero ver ela flertar com meu loirinho de novo. - Harry falou rindo enquanto pegava a mão do namorado caminhando pelo campus.

- Ela não vai… confia em mim.- disse o loiro rindo.- Ela sabe que eu tenho um lindo e forte namorado para proteger-me dela…

- Ainda bem que ela não sabe que moro do outro lado do país. - Harry comentou fazendo careta. - Vou ter que ter uma séria conversa com Alex sobre ela. - Murmurou pensativo.

- A sério que eu não vos percebo. Ora estão a picar-se, ora comportam-se como se fossem melhores amigos, desde sempre. – disse Draco.- E não precisas de falar com ele. Com ela eu sei lidar.

- Mas de quem você está falando? - Harry perguntou fazendo-se de desentendido. - Não sei o que você está falando. Olha! Pipoca! Vamos comer pipoca.- Harry exclamou apontando mais para frente mudando o assunto da conversa.

- Não desconverses.- disse Draco, enquanto se aproximavam da banca das pipocas.

- Duas grandes, por favor. - Harry pediu antes de se voltar para o namorado. - Você quer desconversar? - Perguntou inocente. - Sobre o que quer falar então?

- Deixa para lá...- disse Draco.- Hum...tu disseste á pouco que era bom estudar num sítio em que nos sintamos confortáveis. Tu gostaste da tua experiência como estudante universitário?

- Você conhece meus amigos malucos... - Harry respondeu como se fosse óbvio. - Se não fosse, eles fariam, com certeza.

- Mas não foi estranho ires para a universidade em que nós tínhamos planeado ir juntos? Tu foste pouco tempo depois da discussão.

- Bastante. - Respondeu sentando num banco que tinha próximo onde estavam. - Nas primeiras semanas sempre ficava imaginando o que a gente estaria fazendo, ou o que teríamos feito... Foi complicado! Mas, no fim, achei que acabei me acostumando com o sentimento da vazio que eu tinha no peito.

- Eu lamento.- disse Draco.- Sabes, nos últimos dias antes de ires para a universidade, tu ficaste doente. Eu fiquei ao teu lado durante todo o tempo e de vez em quando dava comigo a implorar-te que me levasses contigo. Eu nunca te perdi de vista. Antes de ires eu sempre soube de todos os teus passos.

- Eu tinha um perseguidor? - Harry perguntou achando graça embora estivesse sério. - Isso é tão sexy! - Murmurou apenas para o loiro ouvir.

- Eu não te perseguia.- disse Draco.- Mas alguém tinha de cuidar de ti e manter as patas do Kevin longe daquilo que me pertencia por direito.

- Eu sabia me cuidar muito bem. - Harry comentou indignado enchendo a boca de pipoca.

- Sabias tão bem que ficaste doente...

- Nesse caso então, está dizendo que você não sabe se cuidar? - Perguntou sorrindo vitorioso.

- Eu sei cuidar de mim, muito obrigado...- disse Draco.

- Engraçado... - Harry começou pensativo. - Eu fiquei doente, porque não sabia me cuidar. Interessante... Qual foi o motivo que me fez viajar até aqui mesmo?

- Eu...ora seu...- disse Draco.- Está bem, nenhum de nos sabe cuidar de si. É por isso que precisamos um do outro.

- "Me gusta" da resposta.. - Harry falou beijando rapidamente o loiro. - O que mais quer me mostrar?

- Acho que já te mostrei tudo.-disse o loiro.- Gostaste da tua visita personalizada?

- Bastante. - Respondeu. - Onde vamos agora?

- Não sei...queres visitar algum sitio em particular?

- Eu irei onde você quiser. - Harry falou. - Aproveitar minhas últimas horas contigo...

- Bem, Paradise, não é muito longe daqui.- disse Draco.- Podíamos ir visitar os nossos pais. O que achas?

- Acho que é uma boa ideia, loirinho. - O moreno respondeu sorrindo. - Vamos?

- Vamos...- disse Draco já se levantando.- Eles vão ficar surpreendidos.

Harry passou o braço pela cintura do namorado e pegou a chave do carro que este carregava enquanto beijava a bochecha do mesmo. Sorrindo vitorioso, balançou a chave na cara do namorado que tentou pegar de volta, mas sem sucesso.

Mesmo sobre os protestos do loiro, Harry dirigiu o caminho até Paradise do jeito que gostava e pouco tempo depois de deixarem a grande cidade, já estavam na porta da casa dos pais do moreno abrindo a porta.

- Mãe? Pai? - Harry perguntou alto na entrada. - Alguém em casa?

Do andar de cima veio uma senhora ruiva. Era Lily.

- Meninos!- exclamou ela, surpresa, ao ver o casal. Abriu um sorriso enorme e desceu a escadaria para vir ao encontro dos "seus meninos". Ao se aproximar, abraçou os dois.- Oh, meus amores. Estava com tantas saudades!

- Também estava com saudades da senhora. - Harry falou abraçando a mãe. - Já que nunca vai me visitar lá em LA, tive que vir aqui, não é?

- Querido, eu e o teu pai temos andado muito ocupados.- disse Lily, abraçando mais uma vez o filho.- Mas agora, tu estás aqui, comigo! Meu amor! Tinha tantas saudades!

- Ocupados demais para o próprio filho. - Harry comentou brincando estar indignado para o loiro - Vê se eu mereço tudo isso?

Draco sorriu mas não respondeu nada. Não seria ele que se meteria entre Harry e Lily.

- Respeito, Harry!- disse Lily.- Venham daí os dois. Vou-vos preparar um lanche. E vocês ficam para jantar. Draco, os teus pais também vem jantar aqui então não é necessário ires lá a casa.

Harry apenas riu acompanhando os outros dois para a cozinha.

Então os três dirigiram-se para a cozinha e Lily preparou um enorme lanche como preparava quando "os seus meninos" ainda tinham tenra idade e chegavam a casa todos sujos e cansados mas com um sorriso no rosto.

- Então, quais são as novidades?- perguntou a ruiva.- Vocês os dois têm-se portado bem, não têm?

- Claro que temos nos comportado bem, mãe. - Harry respondeu inocente antes de morder a torrada. - Continuo o anjinho de sempre, não é, Draco?

- Mais anjinho que ele não é possível existir.- confirmou Draco e enquanto Lily se virava para o frigorífico, Draco teve tempo de se inclinar para Harry e sussurrar no seu ouvido, de forma a que Lily não os ouvisse.- No entanto, eu diria que, tendo em conta a noite de ontem, não há nada de angelical nesse corpo.

Harry mordeu os lábios lembrando dos acontecimentos da outra noite e sussurrou do mesmo jeito:

- Você aproveitou cada segundo, pelo que me lembro. Além de que está doidinho para repetir a dose e...

- O que vocês estão cochichando aí? - Lily perguntou voltando com um pote grande de sorvete. - Essa cozinha ficou tão silenciosa de repente.

- Nada de importante, tia Lily.- disse Draco.

Lilian olhou para o casal de forma suspeita mas acabou por nem perguntar nada.

- Muito bem...- disse ela.- Comam enquanto eu vou ajudar a Sra. Clotildes com uma situação na casa dela. Volto em quinze, vinte minutos. Comportem-se, rapazes.

- Tchau, mãe. - Harry falou já puxando o sorvete pra perto. - Atacar! - Exclamou já enchendo a colher e a levou a boca fazendo careta quando o doce gelado "subiu" a cabeça.

- Vês, porque é que tu fazes isso se sabes que te vai dar dor de cabeça?- repreendeu o loiro mas acabou por beijar a testa do namorado.- Tu as vezes és tão inconsequente...

- É sorvete de chocolate! - Harry exclamou obvio, repetindo o processo. - Mas você gosta de mim, mesmo assim.

- Alguém teria de gostar.- disse Draco.- Mas fico feliz por ser eu.

- Quem não gostaria de mim? - Harry perguntou orgulhoso.

- Tu e o teu ego...- disse Draco, abanando a cabeça e em seguida sentou-se no colo do namorado para o beijar em seguida.- Porém, todos podem gostar mas apenas eu tenho certas regalias porque tu és meu.

- O que você vai fazer comigo? - Harry questionou mordendo o lábio inferior do namorado.

- Nada...- respondeu Draco.- Apenas estou sentado no teu colo.

- Se não vai fazer nada, eu quero voltar para o meu sorvete. - Harry comentou sorrindo inocentemente para o loiro. - Posso?

- Isto é incrível! Troca o namorado por um pedaço de gelado.- disse Draco, fingindo-se de ofendido mas acabou por pegar no pote, mergulhar a colher e dar um pouco do gelado ao namorado.- Feliz?

- Assim fica mais que perfeito. - Harry falou beijando a bochecha do namorado. - Só falta você dizer que vai se mudar comigo, para eu poder morrer feliz.

- Como?

- Esquece... - Harry brincou. - Mas vai me dar mais sorvete ou terei que te atacar aqui e agora?

- Ninguém vai atacar meu filho, senhor Potter. - o mais velho dos Malfoy comentou assustando os dois pombinhos fazendo os outros adultos rirem.

- Senhor Malfoy? - Harry perguntou assustado. - Faz tempo que estão aí? - Perguntou mais uma vez vendo os pais de Draco e a sua mãe parados na porta da cozinha.

- Acabamos de chegar.- respondeu Lily.

- Olá mãe, olá pai.- disse Draco, sorrindo e levantando-se do colo de Harry para ir abraçar os pais.

- Meu menino.- disse Narcisa.- Ainda bem que já estás melhor.

- Estou muito melhor, mãe. Não te preocupes.- disse Draco, sendo abraçado pelos pais. Depois voltou para junto do namorado e sentou-se no seu colo.- Tia Lily, o tio James?

- Oh, querido, ele teve de ir ao escritório mas já deve estar a voltar. Para o jantar teremos risoto de camarão.

- Eu irei ajudar-te.- disse Narcissa pegando num avental e passando outro a Lily. Em seguida, ambas começaram a mexer-se pela cozinha.

- Eu vou ler o jornal para a sala.- anunciou Lucius e depois saiu.

- E eu? O que eu faço? - Harry perguntou fazendo careta.

- Ficas aqui sentadinho a acabar o gelado.- respondeu Draco, aproximando o pote do namorado para que este conseguisse comer sozinho sem que Draco saísse do seu colo.- É o teu preferido.

- Ok. - Falou despreocupado observando as duas mulheres cozinhando. - Espero que faça direito isso daí, viu, mãe.

- Oh, por favor, querido, eu faço isto á anos.- disse Lily, olhando para o casal.- Quem diria que aqueles dois piolhos que enchiam sempre a minha cozinha de lama, viriam a crescer e tornar-se-iam dois meninos tão bonitos?

- E quem diria que eles se tornariam um casal tão bonito?- acrescentou Narcissa.- Lily, temos de dar o braço a torcer. Os nossos meninos cresceram.

- E o moreno de olhos verdes ficou o mais bonito, mais perfeito e mais gostoso dos dois. - Harry falou estufando o peito. - Não acham?

- Olha o convencido!- exclamou Draco.- E eu? Sou feio?

- Eu não falei isso! - Harry exclamou indignado. - Aquelas duas estão de prova. Eu simplesmente disse que estou num patamar de beleza mais elevado. O que tem de mais nisso? - Perguntou abraçando a cintura do loiro. - E de que isso importa, se mesmo assim eu te adoro?

- A sério?- perguntou Draco, aninhando-se contra o corpo de Harry.- Mesmo que eu não seja tão bonito como tu?

- Não me importo com beleza, bobinho. - Respondeu batendo o dedo no nariz do loiro. - Quer dizer... Você só está comigo por causa da minha descendência de Adônis?

- Não!-exclamou Draco.- Isso é um ultraje, um insulto! Achas que eu me daria a tanto trabalho e sofrimento se não te amasse? Querido, achas-me mesmo capaz disso? Eu iria-te amar mesmo que tu fosses a pessoa mais feia do mundo.

- Oh! - Harry exclamou e ficou com a boca aberta por um tempo antes de fazer careta. - Então eu te dou trabalho e faço você sofrer? Acho melhor você terminar comigo então, porque eu não far...

- Oh, cala-te.- interrompeu o loiro e em seguida aproximou-se mais do namorado, sussurrando para ele.- Eu sofri longos cinco anos longe de ti. Eu sofri de amor e isso apenas me fez amar-te mais. Eu não quero nem vou terminar contigo. Eu amo-te. Tu és o meu Adónis, o meu companheiro, a pessoa mais importante que eu tenho nesta vida- depois dos meus pais é claro, o meu melhor amigo e o meu ursinho que eu vou amar para sempre.

- Teddy é meu! - Harry exclamou indignado fazendo um biquinho triste. - Quando vou tê-lo de volta?

As duas mulheres que estavam preparando a janta apenas sorriam diante da cena que decorria ali na cozinha.

- Acho que eles não cresceram, Cissa. - Lily murmurou não querendo interromper a conversa. - Talvez apenas em tamanho.

- Também acho - Comentou do mesmo jeito a mãe do loiro. - A única diferença está no que eles fazem a noite quando estão sozinhos no quarto...

Lily riu baixo.

- Acho que nunca esquecerei aqueles barulhos dos dois lá em casa na festa de virada do ano alguns anos atrás. - Narcisa falou sorrindo. - Parece que eles realmente se dão bem, até mesmo nisso...

- Parece que eles não se cansam não é?! - Lilian perguntou afirmando fazendo as duas mulheres rirem atraindo a atenção dos dois.

- Do que é que vocês as duas estão a falar?- perguntou Draco.

- De nada de importante, meu amor.- respondeu Narcissa.- Apenas de coisas do quotidiano.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, céptico. Depois virou-se para o namorado e disse:

- Harry, elas estão a esconder alguma coisa.

- Quando é que elas não confabulam a nosso respeito? - Harry perguntou indignado. - Algum dia eu ainda descobrirei o que é que tanto vocês falam da gente, estão ouvindo?

- Sim, meu querido.- disse Narcisa, como se não acreditasse.

O moreno rosnou baixinho e apertou a cintura do loiro apoiando a cabeça no ombro do namorado.

- Não rosnes.- sussurou Draco.- Eu não gosto de te ouvir rosnar. Excepto quando estamos entre as quatro paredes, sozinhos...

- Não me provoques, gatinho. - Harry murmurou baixo o suficiente para apenas o loiro ouvir.

- Vais fazer o que se eu desobedecer?- perguntou o loiro.

- Apenas... Apenas não me provoque. - Harry repetiu.

- Chato!

- Infelizmente. - Harry rebateu e beijou o pescoço do namorado. - Talvez devesse encontrar alguém menos chato para você ficar...

- Não!- exclamou Draco, agarrando o namorado.- Eu só te quero a ti. Sendo chato ou não.

- Acho bom mesmo. - Falou sorrindo. - Não iria deixar você sair daqui mesmo. E nem pensem em fazer algum comentário disso! - Harry exclamou fazendo careta para as duas mulheres que estavam na cozinha.

- Nós não íamos.- disse Lily.

- Sei. - Comentou emburrado.

Draco sorriu e disse:

- Vocês sempre tem alguma coisa a dizer.

- Nós não temos, querido.- disse Narcissa.- Apenas comentamos algumas cenas ás quais assistimos.

- Ahá! - Harry exclamou animado apontando um dedo para a mulher. - Acabou de confessar o crime de vocês. O que me dizem em sua defesa?

- Não me venhas com as tretas de advogado, Harry!- repreendeu Lily, fingindo-se zangada.- Somos a tua família, não criminosos.

- Não querendo responder uma pergunta, Dona Lilian? - Harry perguntou levantando a sobrancelha. - Isso apenas comprova a confissão que acabei de obter. Vou ir tomar um banho saboreando minha vitória.

Beijou o namorado rapidamente assim que terminou de se vangloriar e subiu as escadas cantarolando uma música qualquer fazendo todo mundo que estava na cozinha rir.

- Como aguentas?-perguntou a ruiva a Draco.

- Tia Lilian, o amor é um sentimento estranho.- respondeu o loiro, rindo.- Eu vou descansar um pouco, antes do jantar.

Ambas as mulheres sabiam que aquilo era mentira mas nada disseram. Apenas sorriram e esse sorriso não agradou a Draco. Então, ele levantou-se e seguiu para o quarto de Harry. Ao lá chegar, fechou a porta e dirigiu-se para a casa de banho.

Harry estava já deitado na banheira e parecia descansar um pouco, com os olhos fechados.

Draco sorriu e pondo um pouco de shampoo, sentou-se na ponta da banheira e começou a esfregar os cabelos negros com o liquido.

- Nunca mais me deixes sozinho com as nossas mães.

- Não queria dar mais um motivo de fofoca para as duas. - Harry comentou abrindo os olhos. - Detesto aquele sorriso delas.

- Eu adoro-as.- disse Draco, enquanto acabava de encher o cabelo do namorado de espuma.- Mas detesto aquele sorriso.

- Queria saber do que elas estão falando agora. - Harry murmurou pensativo.

- Eu prefiro não saber.- Draco desceu as suas mãos para os ombros do namorado, começando uma massagem.

- Você sabe tocar nos lugares certeiros... - Harry murmurou depois de gemer baixinho.

- Só para ti, meu amor.- disse Deaco.

- Se você continuar com isso, - Harry gemeu um pouco mais alto nesse momento. - não me importarei se você tem ou não roupa limpa e irei te agarrar e jogá-lo aqui dentro comigo... E darei um bom motivo para nossas mães falarem de nós e seu pai começar a me odiar..

- O meu pai não te odeia.- disse Draco, enquanto se levanta e se despia para, em seguida, entrar na banheira e se deitar em cima do namorado.- Tenta não me molhar o cabelo, ok?

- Não posso... - Harry falou sorrindo maroto antes de levar suas mãos molhadas ao cabeleira loira e a puxar para unir seus lábios num beijo cheio de desejo e paixão.

Draco correspondeu ao beijo com o mesmo entusiasmo de Harry e quando se separaram estavam ofegantes.

- Se me continuas a molhar-me o cabelo, as nossas mães vão ter mais para comentar quando descermos para comer.

- Eu falei para você não me provocar... - Harry murmurou distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço do namorado.

- E eu disse para não me molhares os cabelos. Será que tu nunca fazes o que te mandam?

- Muito difícil. - Respondeu sorrindo.

- Estou a ver que sim.- disse Draco, sorrindo e voltando a beijar o namorado.

- Como se você fizesse tudo o que eu falo também... - Harry falou mordendo o lábio do loiro. - Você sabe ser pior que eu.

- Eu? Quando? Eu faço-te todas as vontades!

Harry riu alto e beijou o namorado molhando, de propósito, todo o cabelo do mesmo.

- Ops! - Exclamou inocente sob o brilho de raiva daqueles olhos azuis claro.

- Mas diz! Quando é que eu não faço aquilo que tu me pedes?

- Hoje de manhã! - Harry comentou fazendo biquinho. - Eu pedi para você me deixar dormindo, mas você me arrastou pra fora do quarto.

- Mas é o teu último dia antes de voltares para L.A.- disse Draco.- Eu queria-te mostrar a cidade.

- Isso é desculpa. - Ronronou. - Agora me dá mais um beijo que já ta na hora de sair...

Draco sorriu e beijou o namorado.

- Harry, eu amo-te. Muito.

- Eu também te amo, gatinho. - Disse sorrindo. - Queria que tivéssemos mais tempo juntos...

- Tu sabes que tens de voltar.- disse Draco.- Eu, no fim de semana, viajo para Los Angels.

- Mal posso esperar. - Harry comentou - Agora vamos, antes que as nossas mães entrem aqui.

- Não seria boa ideia se elas entrassem aqui.- disse Draco, enquanto se sentava no colo do namorado.- Dás-me mais um beijo, antes de sairmos?

- Tudo o que quiser. - Respondeu abraçando a cintura do namorado levantando a cabeça para tomar aqueles lábios mais uma vez.

O beijo durou alguns momentos até que se separaram.

- Humm...eu nunca me cansarei dos teus beijos.- disse Draco.

- Eu também não. - Harry comentou fazendo carinho na face do loiro. - Vamos? - Perguntou fazendo careta.

- Vamos.- respondeu o loiro, levantando-se.

Secaram-se rapidamente e Draco fez o melhor que pode para não deixar o cabelo molhado. Logo os dois já estavam no andar de baixo conversando animadamente com seus pais, inclusive James que já havia voltado do escritório.

Logo, o jantar foi servido e todos se reuniram á volta da mesa.

- Isto podia-se tornar um hábito.- sussurrou Draco ao namorado.

- Talvez. - Murmurou pensativo. - Mas primeiro, vamos ter que treinar técnicas de espiões para não deixar você-sabe-quem nos encher as paciências...

Draco sorriu e respondeu:

- Isso não será problema.

- Precisaremos de toda positividade possível, então continue assim. - Falou brincalhão.

Draco riu e, por baixo da mesa, capturou uma das mãos do namorado. Segurou-a e acariciou-a ao de leve.

- Pelo menos não estamos todos os dias em Paradise.

- O problema não é Paradise. - Harry levantou um pouco da voz atraindo a atenção da sua mãe que sorriu entendendo o que o filho falava.

- Então qual é?

- Do que vocês estão falando? - James perguntou curioso para os dois conversadores.

- Nada que possa interessar os mais velhos...

- Oh, diz-me...- implorou Draco, sussurrando para o namorado.

- Até minha mãe já entendeu! - Exclamou indignado. - Você precisa melhorar suas observações... Mas, enfim, algum dia você vai perceber que estou falando que estávamos falando no banheiro mais cedo.

- Vocês estavam juntos no banheiro? - Lilian perguntou sorrindo.

- Droga! - Harry exclamou indignado, mas brincando.

Draco corou mas continuava á espera de uma resposta do namorado. Algo lhe escapara.

- Sério, Draco. - Harry falou . - Você já foi mais esperto. A conversa entre nossas mães sobre a gente te lembra algo?

- Não...- respondeu o rapaz.- Devia?

- Quando deixar de ser loiro, você entende. - Harry falou brincalhão. - Agora, onde está a sobremesa? Está quase na hora de _muá_ ir embora. - Terminou fazendo uma careta.

- Eu vou buscar a sobremesa.- anunciou Narcissa.

- Diz-me, por favor.- disse Draco, usando aquela expressão que deixava Harry sem armas e acção.

- Ele tá brincando comigo, né? - Harry perguntou para Narcisa indiferente ao namorado. - Diz que ele tá zoando com a minha cara.

A mulher apenas riu enquanto pousava a tarte de chocolate na mesa e se sentava, Já Draco, apoiou o seu queixo no ombro do namorado e esperou por uma resposta.

- A sua gripe afetou sua cabecinha? - Harry perguntou enchendo a boca com a sobremesa.

- Um pouco.

Harry apenas riu beijando a bochecha do namorado.

Draco sorriu, perante o gesto de carinho, e partiu um pouco da tarte de Harry para a levar á própria boca.

- Hei!- exclamou Harry.- Isso é meu!

- Deixa de ser egoísta e guloso.- disse Draco.

- Tem tanto ali! - Harry exclamou fazendo uma careta emburrado. - Por que tem que pegar justo do meu? E se esse pedaço que pegou, fosse o melhor de todos?

- Então, ele é meu.- disse Draco, sorrindo e continuado a comer pedaços da tarte do namorado.- O que é que aconteceu ao "o que é meu, é teu"?

- Isso só vale quando não se trata de chocolate, bobinho. - Harry falou sorrindo afastando o prato do namorado. - Não me culpe se _você_ é um chocólatra que não gosta de dividir _seus_ chocolates...

- Esses dois só cresceram em tamanho, - Lucios comentou para James que acenou com a cabeça. - E amadureceram algumas atitudes...

- Nem me fale. - James riu. - Os dois parecem dois pirralhos juntos...

- Eu escutei isso, pai! - Harry exclamou indignado.

- Eu também.- disse Draco.- E nós crescemos...bem, pelo menos, um de nós.

- Tenho que ser sempre o diferente, né. - Harry falou dando ombros.

- Eu estava a falar de mim. Tu continuas uma criança que tem medo de hospitais.- disse Draco, enquanto voltava a servir uma fatia da sobremesa no prato de Harry. Em seguida, partiu um pouco e deu-o ao namorado.- Mas eu continuo a gostar de ti.

Harry fechou a cara emburrado.

- Não tenho medo, só não gosto deles!

- Sim pois. Lembras-te do teu último acidente?- perguntou Draco.- Passaste o dia a implorar-me para irmos para casa porque um louco qualquer era capaz de te atacar naquele hospital.

- Mas é claro! - Exclamou indignado. - Já viu quantos famosos morreram por causa de seus fãs? Vai que algum desses loucos me encontra e quer me matar para conseguir minha beleza exuberante para ele?

- Mas tu não és famoso.- disse Draco, pegando em mais um pedaço e levando á sua boca.- Não tens fãs...

- Sou belo! - Exclamou indignado - Todo mundo acha isso.

- Nem todo o mundo.- disse Draco, provocando.

- Você me acha. - Rebateu dando ombros. - Isso já vale...

- Quando é que eu disse isso?

- Minha mãe me acha, né, mãe? - Harry perguntou olhando para a mulher.

Lily, que estava a recolher os pratos junto do filho, largou a tarefa para acariciar os cabelos negros do rapaz.

- Tu és o meu menino perfeito.

- Viu só? - Harry falou e beijou a bochecha da mãe.

- Qual é a mãe que não diz isso do filho?- perguntou Draco

- Conheço várias. - Respondeu. - É o que acontece quando você já é um profissional de sucesso, sabe... - Piscou para o loiro.

- Tu e o teu insuportável ego.- disse Draco.- Eu ainda não sei porque é que tu te consideras um deus. Não és isso tudo.

- Oh! - Harry abriu a boca ofendido. - É assim que você fala com o seu namorado?

- Eu apenas disse que tu não eras um deus.- disse Draco, encolhendo os ombros.- Apontei a verdade.

- Deixou-me profundamente magoado. - Falou fazendo biquinho.

- Oh, isso passa-te.- disse Draco, enquanto se levantava e beijava a testa de Harry.- Eu vou ajudar lá na cozinha.

- Vou te esperar por aqui mesmo com nossos pais. - Harry falou - E com minha tristeza, já que meu namorado não gosta de mim...

Draco riu e desta vez esfregou o seu nariz no de Harry.- Eu não gosto de ti. Eu amo-te. Mesmo com esse ego horrível.

- Vai ter que fazer melhor que isso para eu te perdoar. - Comentou dando ombros.

- Hum...veremos...- sussurou o loiro antes de sair.

Harry sorriu e ao perceber ser o alvo do olhar dos outros dois homens corou levemente. Querendo esquecer aqueles olhares começou a conversar com os dois sobre qualquer coisa até que as mulheres e Draco deixaram a cozinha rindo.

- Venham para a sala.- disse Draco.- Hora do café.

Então, os homens levantaram-se da sala e foram-se se sentar nos sofás da sala. James e Lily sentaram-se num sofá e Lucius e Narcissa noutro. Já Harry sentou-se numa poltrona e Draco aproveitou a oportunidade e sentou-se no colo do namorado.

- Não acha que está um pouco folgadinho não? - Harry perguntou abraçando a cintura do loiro. - Ou tenho cara de assento?

- Nenhum dos dois.- disse Draco, enquanto dava um casto beijo nos lábios do namorado e em seguida pegou em duas canecas de café que a sua mãe lhe estendia.- Obrigado mãe.

- Vocês não descolam um do outro, pois não?- perguntou James, sorrindo e provocando o casal.

- Ele amanhã já vai para Los Angeles.- respondeu Draco, enquanto acariciava distraidamente os cabelos do namorado.- Tenho de aproveitar o tempo que tenho.

- Se vocês já são assim e apenas namoram, eu nem quero ver o que vocês farão quando se casarem.- provocou Lily, fazendo Draco corar violentamente e engasgar-se com algum do café que bebia no momento.

- Mas quem falou que eu quero casar com esse traste que só gosta de usar e abusar de mim? - Harry perguntou brincando. - Não tenho um minuto de sossego!

A seguinte coisa de que Harry teve consciência foi da leve dor produzida pelo suave morro que levou no ombro.

- E quando é que eu te usei ou abusei de ti?- perguntou Draco, ofendido e indignado.

- Você está me usando como assento agora, não? - Rebateu a pergunta sorrindo maroto.

- Isso não conta.- disse Draco.

- Por que não?

- Porque não.- disse Draco, corando.- Isso não pode ser considerado abuso porque tu não te queixas. Então, supõe-se que tu gostas que eu faça isso.

- Mas eu estou me queixando agora. - Rebateu piscando um olho. - Todo mundo concorda que eu estou reclamando disso...

- Então porque é que a tua mão ainda está na minha cintura?

- Não tem outro lugar para eu colocá-la. - Respondeu tranquilamente.

- Sim, claro.- disse Draco não acreditando no namorado.- Estás a tentar enganar quem?

- Não estou querendo enganar ninguém. Só você...

- Então, preferes que eu me sente em outro lugar?

- Não falei isso. - Harry respondeu dando ombros.

- Tu disseste que era um abuso eu sentar-me no teu colo.- disse Draco, já fazendo menção de se levantar.- Então talvez eu me deva levantar.

- Talvez eu possa gostar de ser abusado um pouquinho... - Harry murmurou pensativo.

- Touché.- disse Draco pousando a sua chavená de café na mesa e voltando a sentar-se no colo de Harry para apenas o abraçar.- Apanhei-te!

- Eu te apanhei! - Harry falou abraçando forte a cinturado do namorado, beijando rapidamente os lábios do mesmo.

Draco apenas riu, contente. De uma forma que Harry já não ouvia á muito tempo. Até os adultos que estavam envolvidos numa conversa olharam e sorriram ao ouvir o riso do loiro.

- Eu consegui desarmar um dos melhores advogados do país.- disse Draco, sorrindo.

- Faço tudo para você rir desse jeito. - Murmurou.

Os adultos voltaram á sua conversa enquanto Draco beijava o namorado. Quando se separaram, Draco ainda sorria, vitorioso.

- Até deixares que um mísero estudante de Medicina te bata numa argumentação? Tu que és um dos tigres dos tribunais?

- Tenho certeza que me recompensará a noite. - Harry piscou para o loiro e recebeu um tapa no ombro.

- Amanhã tens de ir para L.A.- disse o loiro.- Nada de brincadeiras.

- Porque não? - Harry perguntou baixo para não atrair a atenção dos mais velhos. - Posso descansar na viagem.

- E se atrasares porque adormeceste?

- Se não quiser é só falar. - Harry disse fazendo careta. - Não vou fazer o que não quiser...

- Eu não estou a dizer que não quero.- disse Draco, fazendo uma careta enquanto acariciava os cabelos do namorado.- Apenas tenho medo que adormeças e depois faltes com os teus compromissos por minha causa. Não quero perturbar a tua carreira. Trabalhaste tanto para conseguir tal reputação.

- Agora está me chamando de irresponsável? - Harry perguntou intrigado.

- Não.- respondeu o loiro.- Apenas não quero que aconteça alguma coisa que vá interferir com a tua carreira por minha causa.

- Não precisa se preocupar. - Harry falou beijando o pescoço do loiro. - Não estou sendo considerado um dos melhores a toa.

- Mesmo assim...- disse Draco, enrolando-se mais contra Harry.- Tens a certeza que não há problema?

- Você está quebrando o clima com tanta preocupação. - Harry murmurou indignado.

- Desculpa...- pediu Draco, rindo e esfregando o seu nariz no de Harry, num gesto de puro carinho.

- Vocês os dois...- subitamente a voz de Lucius cortou o ambiente entre o casal.- Já não acham que chega? Sinceramente, senhor Potter, lá por permitir que namore o meu filho não quer dizer que o possa agarrar assim.

- Vai me dizer que o Senhor não ficava assim também com a Senhora Malfoy? - Harry perguntou colocando o namorado na direção do mais velho. - Aposto que era pior... E isso também vale para os meus...

- Ora, nós não éramos permitidos a estaremos como vocês estão.- disse James.- As regras eram apertadas.

- Bem mais apertadas.- disse Lily.

- Eu lembro-me de que os nossos pais não deixavam-nos por um segundo.- reforçou Narcissa.

- Como vê, senhor Potter, nós não éramos as pessoas que o senhor afirma que éramos.- disse Lucius,- Então eu agradecia que se comportasse com mais dignidade. Afinal, o seu namorado é o meu filho.

- Ora pai,- disse Draco enquanto se levantava e se dirigia em direcção a Lucius. Ao chegar perto, sentou-se no colo do pai como quando tinha cinco anos.- eu lembro-me de alguém trepar uma hera gigante apenas para conseguir que a sua amada lhe desse um beijo de boa noite.

- Isso são histórias que a tua mãe conta.- desdenhou Lucius,

- Claro...- disse Draco, enquanto se levantava e voltava para o colo de Harry.- E eu também me lembro de uma vez que a mãe contou que durante uma festa qualquer, tu mascaraste-te de criado apenas para ficares mais algum tempo com ela. Vais-me dizer que isso também é uma história que a mãe conta?

Lucius ainda abriu a boca para falar mas viu-se desarmado pelo filho. Acabou por resmungar algo como o filho estar a ser influenciado pelo namorado.

Draco sorriu, triunfante, enquanto voltava a abraçar Harry.

- Deixando o _grande_ Senhor Malfoy sem palavras? - o moreno perguntou rindo. - Certeza que quer continuar na medicina?

- Sim.- respondeu Draco.- Deixo a advogacia para ti. Aliás, eu só consigo desarmar duas pessoas: tu e o meu pai.

- Você sabe que eu deixei você ganhar, não é? - Harry perguntou apertando a cintura do loiro.

- Não, tu estavas distraído e foste apanhado.

- Acredite no que quiser...

- Admite. Foste ultrapassado.

- Vai ser difícil você fazer eu admitir isso. - Comentou indiferente.

- Veremos amor.- disse Draco, antes de se entreter com uma conversa de Lucius e James. Pouco depois, todos os homens da sala falavam sobre o assunto político que James e Lucius discutiam anteriormente. Já as mulheres decidiram levar a loiça suja para a cozinha e aproveitaram para contar alguns mexericos da vizinhança.

E assim, as horas foram passando até que o relógio marcava a meia-noite e dez.

- Está tarde.- disse Lily, olhando para o relógio da sala.- Harry, tu e o Draco dormem cá ou ainda querem voltar para Washington?

Harry ia para perguntar a opinião do namorado quando reparou que este dormitava no seu colo. Tinha sido um dia cansativo e o próprio namorado entendia porque é que o loiro estava naquele estado.

- Acho que vamos ficar por aqui, se estiver tudo ok, com vocês. - Harry falou desviando a atenção do loiro.

- Claro.- disse Lily.- Sabes que o teu quarto está sempre pronto. Leva o Draco contigo e vemos-nos amanha de manhã.

Harry sorriu e se despediu de todos antes de subir com o loiro para o quarto. Chegando lá, colocou-o na cama e retirou os sapatos, meias e a camisa. Mecanicamente, depositou um beijo na testa e afagou os cabelos lisos loiros e o cobriu indo para o banheiro fazer sua higiene antes de ir dormir agarrado ao amado. Sorrindo bobamente.

- Harry...- murmurou o loiro.

- Volte a dormir, meu amor. - Harry murmurou beijando o namorado.

- Então e o combinado?- perguntou Draco.

- Você está cansado. - Respondeu. - Temos um monte de tempo pela frente para fazê-lo.

- Mas eu quero.- disse Draco, sorrindo, maroto.

- Certeza, gatinho? - Harry perguntou começando a sorrir do mesmo jeito.

- Vem cá.- disse Draco, chamando o namorado para cima de si.- Mas vamos ter que fazer pouco barulho.

O sorriso do moreno aumentou de tamanho ao ter o namorado embaixo dele.

- Podemos fazer um "pocão" de barulho? - Perguntou.

- Queres que os nossos pais nos ouçam?

- Ok. Você tem razão. Mal veja a hora de temos um lugar só para nós. Adoro ouvir seus gemidos altos... - Respondeu começando a beijar o pescoço do namorado.

- Humm...- gemeu baixinho o loiro.- Não podes ficar mais uns dias?

- Não. - Respondeu fazendo uma careta enquanto se afastava um pouco. - O que acha de irmos para o chalé dos seus pais a próxima vez que for para LA? - Perguntou desfazendo a careta começando a sorrir pervertido.

- Isso é boa ideia.- disse Draco, voltando a puxar o namorado para cima de si.- Mas agora, não achas que tens roupas a mais?

Harry sorriu, maroto e disse:

- Você é que está com roupas a mais.

- Então, será que podes fazer-me o favor de tirar as minhas roupas? Eu não consigo.

Harry não se fez de rogado e rapidamente, tirou as roupas do namorado e a roupa que usava.

- Harry?

- Hum?

- Eu amo-te muito. Para sempre.

Harry sorriu e atacou o pescoço maculado de Draco, enquanto o loiro se contorcia debaixo de si, aumentando a excitação de ambos. Estavam por baixo dos cobertores e por isso Draco teve que cravar as suas pequenas unhas na pele das costas do namorado para se impedir de gemer da forma indecente que ele sabia que Harry adorava- por mais que o moreno o negasse. Então, as unhas cravaram-se de tal forma afincadamente que Draco acabou por suavemente arranhar as costas do namorado. Claro que nenhum deu atenção ao facto pois naquele momento ambos estavam mais interessados na troca de caricias e declarações que faziam.

E em cada palavra, em cada gesto, estava expressado o quanto se amavam, mesmo depois de quase um ano e meio juntos. E talvez o facto de não poderem estarem todos os dias juntos apenas aumentasse esse amor latente que batia em cada um daqueles corações.

Aqueles corações que, um dia, se tinham fechado para o mundo. O mundo de Draco, sem Harry, era cinzento e sem sentido enquanto que o mundo de Harry sem o loiro era uma confusão autentica. E, juntos, eles tinham recuperado o brilho em seus corações e voltaram a acreditar no destino e no poder dos sonhos.

Então, naquele momento, Harry puxou Draco para cima de si e continuou a beijar o loiro em todos os sítios que encontrava. Draco, era apenas uma marionete entregue á luxuria do momento nos braços do namorado. Gemia o mais baixo que podia mas continuava a afincar as suas unhas, agora, nos braços do namorado.

Voltaram a beijar-se com paixão ardente enquanto as mãos inquietas de ambos exploravam as curvas dos corpos. E, embora, ambos já conhecessem cada detalhe, cada curva, cada elevação, cada imperfeição, do corpo do outro, sempre parecia que era a primeira vez.

- Harry…- gemeu Draco, ao ouvido do namorado, quando este voltou o prender o namorado sobre o colchão e começou a imitar os movimentos que faria se realmente possuísse o loiro, levando este último a um estado pleno de loucura.

- Pequeno…- sussurrou Harry, também já perdido nas sensações que experimentava.- Meu…

- Teu…- sussurrou o loiro, tentando não gritar de prazer. Como é que Harry conseguia fazer aquilo?

Quando o moreno viu que mais nenhum dos dois iria aguentar por mais tempo, ele realmente possuiu Draco de uma forma crua- visto que, no meio da loucura, a lubrificação nem o preservativo tinham sido itens comtemplados- mas suave e delicada de forma a que Draco não sentisse muita dor.

O loiro, por outro lado, sentia tudo menos dor. O prazer de ter dentro de si, produzindo aqueles movimentos de vai e vem, misturado com a excitação de ele saber que teria de fazer pouco barulho, produziram uma sensação de puro prazer misturado com paixão desenfreada, carnalidade e sensualidade.

Era tudo tão intenso. Tão real.

Para evitar fazer muito barulho, Harry, começou a beijar o pescoço do namorado enquanto se movimentava. Já Draco, apertava o namorado contra si e mordia o lábio com força suficiente para não gemer, expressando o prazer que sentia.

Então, o moreno, elevou o seu corpo para se conseguir movimentar melhor, afundando-se ainda mais dentro do corpo do namorado. As mãos de Draco, que tinham escorregado das costas do namorado quando este se ergueu, encontraram uma das almofadas e agarraram-se a elas como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

Mais alguns movimentos de loucura e ambos atingiram o êxtase. Harry deixou escapar um longo suspiro de prazer e até Draco gemeu um pouco.

Ficaram algum tempo ligados, aproveitado os resquícios do orgasmo que ambos tinham experimentado. Porém, ainda Harry não tinha recuperado o folego quando sentiu que Draco o limpava com um tecido qualquer que ele tinha a certeza ser uma das camisolas. Depois sentiu que Draco também se limpava a si próprio e depois atirava com o tecido para o chão antes de se aconchegar, literalmente, em cima de si, aproveitando-se do facto de o moreno estar mais recostado na cama do que deitado.

Ficaram algum tempo deitado até que Draco quebrou o silêncio.

- Repete.- pediu.

- O quê?

- O que me chamaste á pouco.- respondeu o loiro.- Antes de me reivindicares como teu.

- Pequeno? - Harry murmurou - Meu e exclusivamente meu pequeno?

- Sim, eu gosto de quando me chamas de pequeno.

Harry sorriu e beijou o namorado na testa sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

- Bem, desta vez, eu acho que eles não nos ouviram.- disse Draco, já bocejando.

O moreno riu baixinho e encostou a cabeça do loiro novamente em seu peito.

- Espero. - Harry falou. - É tão bom ficar assim contigo...

- É maravilhoso.- murmurou Draco- Hum...há quanto tempo é que não estávamos assim?

- Ontem a noite? - Respondeu brincando.

- Bem, parece que se passaram semanas.- disse Draco.- Eu gostava de parar o tempo e ficar assim para sempre.

- Quem não gostaria de ficar todo o tempo agarradinho a minha perfeição? - Harry perguntou estudando um pouco o peito todo pomposo. - Sou mar...

- Ah, pará com esse teu ego desenfreado.- protestou o loiro.- Não estragues o momento.

- Você não gosta de mim? - Harry perguntou fazendo biquinho do nada.

- Eu não gosto de ti.- disse Draco.- Eu amo-te.

- Você só ama uma parte de mim... - Comentou virando o rosto para o lado oposto do namorado.

- Isso é mentira.- disse Draco, olhando para o namorado.- Eu amo tudo em ti. Mesmo esse teu ego.

- Mesmo? - Harry perguntou virando novamente para o loiro abrindo um sorriso que mostrava todos os dentes.

- Mesmo.- disse Draco, beijando o namorado.

- Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo? - Perguntou sentando na cintura do loiro sorrindo maroto.

- Mesmo...- respondeu Draco.

- E se eu começar um ataque de cócegas? - Harry perguntou já dando inicio ao ataque.

Draco riu e começou a contorcer-se por causa das cócegas.

-Harry!- conseguiu exclamar entre as risadas.

- Ãn? - Harry perguntou sorrindo. - Você continua gostando de mim, mesmo assim?

- Mesmo...assim...

- Que bom. - o moreno murmurou segurando os pulsos do loiro se inclinando sobre o mesmo deixando seus lábios rentes ao ouvido do outro. - E eu amo você também, só para constar. Estou perdidamente apaixonado por ti...

- Eu acho bem que me ames.- disse Draco.- Porque eu não estou disposto a deixar-te ir.

O moreno beijou a bochecha do namorado e mordeu a orelha do menor sussurrando:

- Amo você... Muito.

Draco sorriu e olhou para o braço do namorado que era banhado pelo luar. De um momento para o outro, o loiro perdeu o sorriso e pegou no braço que estava levemente arranhado.

- Estás arranhado.- disse ele.- Não te doí?

- Não. - Respondeu olhando para o mesmo lugar. - Mas acho que estou sentindo uma dorzinha nas minhas costas, agora...

Imediatamente, o loiro fez com que o namorado se deitasse de barriga para baixo na cama e ligou a luz do candeeiro. A dor que Harry sentia provinha dos arranhões que Draco fez. Não eram fundos mas eram o suficiente para deixar marca.

- Eu fiz isto...- sussurrou o loiro.

- É a prova do meu poder de te deixar maluquinho. - Comentou virando a cabeça para olhar o namorado sorrindo maroto. - Muito maluquinho.

- Mas não te doi?- perguntou o loiro.- Devias ter-me parado.

- Agora eu tenho mais do que algumas lembranças do que aconteceu momentos atrâs. - Harry falou se virando para poder olhar melhor para o outro. - E vou poder me lembrar toda vez que olhar no espelho até a hora que eu levantar mais tarde e tudo estiver sumido.

- Mas eu não ter queria ter magoado.

- Eu não estou reclamando. - Harry falou sorrindo. - E você também não me machucou.

- De certeza?- perguntou Draco, enquanto se deitava ao lado do namorado.

- Com a mesma certeza que eu sei que estou louco para repetir a dose. - Respondeu sorrindo. - E você também...

- Harry...já é tarde...

- Eu sei. - murmurou distribuindo pequenos beijos pela face do namorado. - Isso não significa que não seja verdade.

- Mas tu precisas de descansar.

- Eu sei. - murmurou sorrido. - Mas isso não significa que não seja verdade.

- Harry...

- Que?

- Mais uma vez e depois vamos descansar. Entendido?

- Meu pequeno pervertido. - Harry disse brincando. - Você precisa descansar... E guardar folego para o fim de semana que vem.

- Então, nada de brincadeira?

- Você está querendo me provocar? - Harry perguntou se endireito em cima do loiro. - Está conseguindo...

- É essa a ideia...

- Pequeno, pequeno... - Harry começou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Há pouco tu querias...

- E ainda quero.

- Então, eu também quero.

Harry não precisou ouvir outra coisa. Sorrindo maroto, começou a beijar o namorado sem se preocupar com a hora, com os pais a alguns metros de distância, ou com o voo que tinha que pegar dali a poucas horas. Importava-se apenas com o namorado em baixo de si e com todos os sentimentos que estavam presentes naquele momento.

- **HD** -

A porta do quarto foi aberta e Lily entrou, encontrando o casal a dormir profundamente. Harry estava deitado de barriga para cima enquanto Draco estava praticamente deitado em cima do namorado e abraçava o primeiro como se este fosse um ursinho de pelúcia. A ruiva sorriu e pegou nas roupas espalhadas pelo chão antes de as atirar para o cesto da roupa suja que havia no canto do quarto. Depois, decidiu acordar o filho e o namorado deste.

- Harry, Draco.- chamou.- Toca a acordar que está na hora. Andem lá! Está na hora.

Draco, perante o barulho, resmungou e aninhou-se ainda mais no corpo do namorado.

- Mais cinco minutos... - Harry murmurou sem abrir os olhos. - Uma hora, talvez...

- Não há tempo para isso.- disse Lily.- Deixem-se disso! Toca a levantar!

- Não...- murmurou Draco.

- Agora, meninos!

Harry resmungou alguma coisa inaldível e saiu da cama de cara fechada em direção ao banheiro sem nem cumprimentar a mãe.

Logo de imediato, Draco procurou pelo namorado na cama e acabou por reclamar:

- Harry!

- Está no banheiro, - Lily falou - Está quase na hora de saírem para chegar a tempo ao aeroporto.

- Humm...- resmungou Draco, enquanto se sentava na cama.- Bom-dia, tia Lily.

- Bom dia, querido. Os teus pais passaram cá a noite e assim, quando vocês sairem, poderemos despedirmo-nos todos de uma vez.

-Ok.

- Agora apressa-te.

Assim que a ruiva saiu, o loiro levantou-se e caminhou para o banheiro. Harry estava a tomar um banho rápido. Então, Draco sorriu e entrou na banheira.

- Bom-dia amor.- disse ele, ainda ensonado.

- O que tem de bom? - Harry perguntou mal-humorado.

- Força de expressão.- disse Draco.

O moreno gemeu alguma coisa em resposta mas não disse nenhuma palavra enquanto terminava o banho.

- Tens mesmo de ir? Mesmo?

- Tenho. - Respondeu seco. - Não quero ir.

- Eu não quero que vás, também.

Harry beijou os lábios do namorado e saiu do banheiro enrolado numa toalha indo se vestir para ir embora.

Draco acabou o seu banho, secou-se e acabou por vestir roupas do namorado já que Lily tinha levado a sua para lavar. Depois, quando desceu encontrou o grupo todo reunido. Sentou-se ao lado do namorado e disse:

- Bom-dia a todos.

- Tinha esquecido quão chato Harry pode ser ao ser acordado. - James falou rindo da cara do filho. - Todo dia para ir para a escola desse mesmo jeito.

- Eu diria que o Draco não está melhor.- disse Narcissa, rindo.

- É até engraçado. Imagina esse mau humor quando estiverem morando juntos? - Lilian perguntou e os mais velhos riram.

- Nós estamos aqui, mãe! - Harry exclamou indignado.

- Sim, estamos aqui.- reforçou Draco.

- Oh, estamos apenas a brincar.- disse Lily.- Talvez agora vocês apreendam a não ficarem acordados até tarde.

- O problema não é dormir tarde. - Harry resmungou tomando um grande gole de café. - É levantar cedo.

- Tu sabias que terias de levantar cedo hoje.- disse James.

- Vão começar a implicar mesmo? - Perguntou fazendo careta.

- Não, apenas estou a avisar.- disse James.

E o moreno não disse mais nada; apenas aproveitou o resto do seu café e da torrada que estava comendo.

O resto do tempo despendido no consumo da refeição foi passado num ambiente mais leve com conversas mais ligeiras. Então, pouco tempo depois, o jovem casal despediu-se da família e entraram no carro.

- Mais uma vez... - Harry murmurou quando já estavam em movimento.

- Ainda haverá muitas...- murmurou Draco, olhando para a paisagem exterior. Encolheu-se nas roupas que trazia e expirou o delicado cheiro que delas emanava. Era o seu cheiro preferido. O cheiro de Harry.

- Não vamos pensar nisso. - Comentou triste. - Já estou quase pedindo para você não ir mais ao aeroporto comigo. Está ficando cada vez mais complicado deixar você para trás...

- Mas eu quero ir até ao aeroporto.- disse Draco.- Eu quero estar contigo o máximo de tempo que eu conseguir.

- Também quero. - Resmungou.

- Então para de dizer essas coisas.- murmurou o loiro, aninhando-se mais nas roupas.

- Vou tentar...

Draco olhou para o namorado e depois voltou a olhar para a paisagem. Rapidamente, Paradise ficou para trás.

- Ainda precisas de passar em casa?

- Não. - Harry respondeu sem tirar os olhos da pista. - Não trouxe nada. Você precisa?

- Não.- disse Draco.- Podemos ir directos.

- Ok. - Murmurou segurando a mão do loiro em cima da perna.

O loiro sorriu e apertou a mão do namorado.

- É difícil quando te despedes de mim?

- Muito. - Respondeu. - Pensei que ficaria mais fácil com o tempo, mas não fica.

- Apenas fica mais difícil.- sussurrou Draco.- Eu sei. Eu sinto o mesmo.

- O que me faz superar isso é saber que um dia terei você todos os dias comigo. - Harry falou. - É tão bom saber que você fará parte do meu futuro... Meu pequeno-loiro fará, não fará? - Perguntou por fim olhando para o loiro sorrindo.

- Claro que farei.- disse Draco.- Achas que agora te vou deixar escapar?

- Quem falou que quero escapar? - Perguntou intrigado.

- Ninguém...- respondeu Draco, e olhou para a frente.- Se entrares nesta rua, chegamos mais rápido ao aeroporto.

- Não quero chegar mais rápido. - Comentou fazendo careta, mas fez o que o loiro falou.

- Eu também não mas quanto mais rápido tu estiveres com as mãos longe do volante, mais depressa eu posso-te beijar.

- Você pode me beijar. - Harry falou mostrando sua face para o loiro.

Draco sorriu e beijou a bochecha do namorado.

- Hum, continuo a preferir que as tuas mãos estejam longe do volante.

- Acho que eu também. - Respondeu sorrindo pervertido.

Draco correspondeu o sorriso. O silêncio voltou ao carro mas pouco depois o loiro quebrou-o:

- Olha, acho que podes estacionar ali.

Harry estacionou o carro rapidamente e se virou para o loiro mostrando as mãos.

- Finalmente longe da direção.

- Assim vejo.- disse Draco, aproximando-se do namorado.- E agora, o que fazemos?

- Nos beijamos? - Harry perguntou com seus lábios quase roçando o do loiro.

- Isso parece-me bem...- disse Draco, beijando o namorado em seguida.

O moreno apenas sorriu entre o beijo parando pouco depois apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do loiro.

- Vou sentir sua falta. - Murmurou.

- Eu também.- disse Draco.- Mas é por pouco tempo.

- Tenho que ir... - Respondeu fazendo careta.

- Eu acompanho-te até ao terminal.

Ambos saíram do carro e depois de fazer o check-in, o casal ainda aproveitou as duas horas que tinham de espera para passear pelo centro comercial do aeroporto. Nenhum dos dois pensou que faltava pouco tempo para se separarem. Apenas passearam, fizeram algumas compras, riram e beijaram-se sempre que apetecia a um deles. Porém, tudo acaba e quando chamaram para o voo de Harry, ambos se dirigiram para a sala de embarque onde alguns funcionários aceitavam já os bilhetes de alguns passageiros.

- Então...- disse Draco.- Na sexta á noite, vais-me buscar ao aeroporto. Não te esqueças, está bem?

- Não esquecerei. - Respondeu. - Não quero saber de nenhuma desculpa para não ir me ver, ok? - Terminou brincando.

- Eu prometo que não volto a adoecer.- disse Draco e em seguida apontou para um dos sacos.- Ah, e obrigado pela camisola. Não era necessário comprares para mim mas parece que por mais que eu diga isso, tu não me ouves.

- Se você gostou, porque não tê-la? - Harry perguntou sorrindo e beijou o namorado uma última vez. - Até semana que vem gatinho.

- Talvez porque era cara.- respondeu Draco mas em seguida abraçou o namorado.- Até sexta, meu amor.

Harry deu um rápido beijo no loiro e caminhou em direção ao funcionário. Pouco tempo depois já estava passando pelo portão de embarque e acenou para o namorado do outro lado com um pequeno sorriso no rosto antes de seguir seu caminho para a aeronave.

Draco acenou de volta e apenas voltou para o carro quando o avião se tornou um ponto difuso no céu azul.

Sorriu.

Tinha um namorado fantástico, uma família carinhosa e amigos fabulosos.

Não precisava de mais nada para ser feliz.

_Fim_

* * *

**Nota dos autores: **

Ora, aqui está o extra. Como prometido. Esperemos que gostem e deixem review. Beijos e Abraços.

**Os autores**

**Yann e Kimberly**


End file.
